


i'm a god above all of you

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...., Clothed Sex, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fingering, Fisting, H - Freeform, I wish I was kidding, Learning about the body ;), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play, bc connor is a little fucking gay shit, but he still puts connors needs above all ;), i just?? needed to get it out there that i really want these two to fuck, lots of swearing, porn without feelings, pure smut which i cannot take seriously so excuse the fact that its rushed, this is uhhh robo porn, we love a considerate king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah has a lot of information on androids.Information in which Connor could use.





	i'm a god above all of you

"I know a lot about androids, Connor." He said, pushing the android onto the large couch- making a turning motion with his hands; which Connor understood and obeyed, laying on his stomach. "I thought that would be pretty obvious."

 

"Elijah..." was the response he got, whilst straddling the others hips. Rolling down, he winked at one of the Chloes- who grabbed a hold of some scissors discarded on the side. The other two blonde androids left the room, whilst the original RT600 handed him the silver instrument. He nodded at her to leave, which she did, before he cut open all of Connor's upper garments carefully. 

He tapped on the other's back, watching as a patch of counterfeit skin removed itself and the ivory underneath it slowly followed suit. Elijah recognised a rough-textured, bright indigo wire beneath the ones he was currently pulling at. Smirking, Kamski gave the technology a quick tug- eyebrows raising all the way up to his hairline almost in response to the twisted moan he received. A whirring noise follows and he can feel the shakes of Connor's pleasure-induced sobs beneath his hips. 

 

"Those noises are quite lewd, RK800. I didn't think you'd be capable." the other just groaned as an answer. "You need me to stop for a second?"

 

 Connor shook his head repeatedly, voice shaky but firm. 

 

"...No. It's good."

 

Elijah tilts his head slightly at this, plunging a second hand into the mess of wires in Connor's back. The latter takes in a sharp breath at this- LED red- which turns into cry as the human grabs multiple bright, thin but flexible threads at once and giving an enthusiastic yank. 

 

"Fuck." RK800 whines, LED spinning back to yellow. "Do it again."

 

"Are you ordering me about?"

 

"I said do it again, you fucking prick."

 

"Bossy." "I'm teaching you about your own body, and you feel as though you're entitled to tell me what to do?"

 

He removes his hands completely from the android's back, sliding the white chassis back into place- smiling to himself as Connor complains. 

 

"Calm down." Elijah whispers soothingly, pressing on the base of the other's neck, licking his lips as he watches the skin there withdraw itself and the white shell beneath it slip away. Teasingly, his fingers dance softly around the area- circling around the exposed wiring. Connor writhes beneath him, body language insinuating that he's begging for more. Kamski's dick twitches at the friction. "You're so impatient..."

 

Without any warning, he presses one finger softly against a blindingly crimson wire- biting his lip at the mewl drawn out. Slowly, he slithers the finger across it- stopping once a new thread gets in the way.

 

"Please..."

 

His eyes drift towards Connor, whose head has turned slightly to stare innocently at his creator's face. Looking down at his neck again, Kamski disconnects a wire. This makes the other's eyes roll back; mouth slack and letting out unintelligible moans. He hums, pressing his own hips down to satiate himself. Connecting the wire again, receiving the loudest moan possibly known to man; Elijah knows it was the right choice to take Connor up on his offer. This would be fun.

 

"W-what was that?"

 

"Shhh…" Using talented and swift fingers, he massages into the bundle of wires- receiving a wide range of noises. "Let me take care of you." He must've pressed into an especially sensitive spot, since the being beneath him arches his back slightly; hips thrusting into the large couch underneath him. This takes Elijah by surprise, his hand motions stilling for a silent second- no noise other than Connor's heavy (although fake and unneeded) breathing. 

 

"You...you gonna keep going or w-what?"

 

Defensively, Kamski forces his fingers deeper- an unnatural, alarming but _hot as fuck_ noise ripping it's way out of Connor's throat. "Stop asking so many questions."

 

Damn, Elijah has to admit he did an amazing job on these things; not to sound self centred or anything. But he really did do good, and he is proud of the fact when confronted with the way Connor is writhing beneath him ever so beautifully. The way the android begs for him to touch him more, hips grinding into the couch below in an attempt to feel more. A masterpiece. 

 

Once he realises that he's been rutting against Connor's back, he stops. Narrowing his eyes, Connor's grip on the couch's armrest and cushion lossens, the 'machine' looks up at him expectantly. Before sighing at Elijah's confused iris'. 

 

"I want you to get something out of this, too." Elijah smiles bittersweetly at that, eyelids growing heavy.

 

"How considerate." 

 

"Yeah, well, fuck- Fuck!" Connor starts up again, before shouting out as Kamski thrusts both his fists as well as his hips into him. The whirring from before starts up again, only louder this time. 

 

Elijah repeats this process, occasionally moving slightly for a better position. He also disconnects and reconnects a few more wires, also getting more rough- his own breathing increasing. Connor keeps on his pleading, begging for more- sounding like a broken record. He's delved very deep now, reaching a place inside of the android that he knows is extremely sensitive. He makes circular motions, rubbing his hand across multiple wires at once; his whole fist inside of Connor at this point. And Connor is fucking _loving_ it: screaming and crying. He can feel both the pressure around his hand and the pressure of his own build-up, pumping his fist in, out and around Connor's systems. His whole fist manages to disconnect multiple of wires- and he reaches his hand out slightly so that he can quickly connect them back together. Connor spasms beneath him, noises so filthy filling the room- and all pressure in Kamski's hips releases; making him lean over slightly. He reaches his hands out slowly, not caring to watch the chassis fill the hollow space and synthetic skin covering it. 

 

"Well...That was an experience."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall x
> 
> twitter: @ bigenderthots  
> tumblr: @ cryptidmarkus


End file.
